Jealousy And Competition
by gUrLwItDaWoRdZlIkEmAgIcK
Summary: 2 people decide to comfort each other, but only problems arise when they do. This story is filled with jealousy, and competition!
1. Default Chapter

Jealousy and competition  
  
Ok, everyone. This story takes place right after Raw on 4/13/04.*  
  
Chris Jericho was sitting in his locker room. He was clutching his forehead since Christian and Trish focused on it last Monday night. He stared at the door plainly when he heard someone knock gently.  
"Come in," Chris said in a gruff voice. He dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"Hi, Chris. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," Lita said in a school-girl-like voice.  
"Oh, sure! Come in, Lita, have a seat!" Chris said, with pure excitement in his eyes.  
"Well, I seen what happened last Monday," Lita started, taking a seat next to Jericho," and I feel awful that I didn't come help you...."  
"Lita, it wasn't your fault! Christian...that.....what he did...." Chris stammered.  
"It's ok, Chris! I'm fine, really. I'm actually worried about you..." Lita looked like she was about to burst out into tears any moment.  
"I'm fine, Lita. Honestly. It wasn't your fault at all. Lita....Lita....Lita." For the first time, Chris' facial expression had changed. It was softer, and gentle.  
"You can actually call me Amy..." With that, Lita and Chris got so close that their lips were almost touching......................  
  
**Short, yes I now. It's just a prologue though! R&R....Then I'll add more!** 


	2. Matches

Jealousy and Competition  
The kiss was sweeter than Chris could have imagined. It wasn't at all like all his cheap meaningless kisses beforehand. This one meant something to him. He would be damned if he didn't experience another one of those before the night was through. He opened his eyes and looked into Amy's face. Her eyes were still closed.  
Amy was remembering the kiss. She replayed it a few times before she was able to open her eyes. The kiss wasn't as urgent and needy as a lot of kisses she had had before were. All the guys she dated just jammed their tongues down her throat. This kiss was much different; less tongue, but more satisfying. As Amy thought this she was all too aware of Chris's eyes on her. She wordlessly opened her eyes, and her cheeks turn a deep scarlet color.  
"Wow," Chris said, still gazing intently on her face.  
"Yeah. Wow..." Amy started to look up at Jericho, but as she did she noticed his facial expression so she glanced at her watch.  
"So, do you have a match scheduled for tonight?" Chris said, shaking his head and looking at his knee. He lifted it a few times and then set it down.  
"Yes, but so do you. Holy shit, Chris, you're match is up next!"  
"Eh...I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to be late or anything. I have on all my ring gear and I could beat that asshole Christian blindfolded."  
"Oh, okay, Mr. Big Shot," Amy said, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
"Oh, my dear, do you not have confidence in me?" Chris said, acting hurt.  
"No, I have confidence in you. I just don't like that bitch that is going to be out there with you!"  
"Ooh, that dirty hoe? I'm not worried about her. She gets in the ring and I'll kick her ass."  
"Yeah. Which is why you got hurt so bad last week?"  
"Um, are you for me or against me? Because it seems like you want me to be scared."  
"No, oh my God. I am sorry. I didn't mean to have it come out like that. I just want you to be careful."  
"I know, sweetie. I'm okay though. Really!"  
"All right, but if that slut decides to feel the need to enter the ring and cheat, I'm coming out to kick her ass. Okay?"  
"Ha. All right. Well, see you after the match. Maybe we can continue what we started before? Because, honey, your kisses are like drugs, and I'm addicted!"  
"Hehe. Maybe you should go to a program for that?"  
"Or maybe I can get a good dose after the match?"  
"Maybe."  
"Uh-huh. You know you wouldn't mind that so much. I'll see you after the match, babe." Chris rubbed her chin, and Amy blushed.  
"Alright! Be careful!" Amy shouted, but Chris had already walked out and slammed the door.  
"That man is crazier than...." Amy began, shaking her head, but the cameras zoomed out. ********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*****~~~  
  
Christian and Trish had performed their weekly ritual. Chris used to think it was disgusting, and it hurt him a little. Now all it was was disgusting, and it couldn't hurt him. He had Amy. At least, he thought he had Amy.  
Chris jumped in the ring. The two started in a lockup as Trish climbed out of the ring. Her eyes were focused very intently on them. She suddenly cheered as her boyfriend punched Jericho in the head. Her laughter soon caught in her throat as she seen Jericho not even flinch, and punch Christian back.  
Chris punched Christian in the face a few times, and then Christian fell to the floor. Jericho did a flying lion- sault of the middle rope, and landed with a loud bang on Christian's stomach. Christian howled in pain, and Chris got him in the Walls of Jericho. When Christian was about to tap from the excruciating pain that he was being subjected to, Trish jumped on the side of the arena. The ref. tried to get her down, and Chris was suddenly very pissed.  
Chris let Christian go, and flipped Trish over the top ropes and into the center of the ring. He got her in the Walls of Jericho and as she wiggled around, Chris laughed. He laughed to himself so hard that he didn't notice Christian stand up, weakly, from behind him. Christian ran over and clothes lined the back of Chris.  
Chris fell to the floor, and Christian went to check on Trish. She just stood up, and wiped her mouth. She pointed to Chris with one, perfectly polished nail.  
"Stand him up!" Trish screamed.  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler: Oh, did you see that, JR? He caused Trish to raise her sexy little voice! He almost ruined the puppies, too!  
  
JR: Yeah, I saw it. In my opinion, I think this is bullshit, King. Trish deserved that!  
  
King: Oh, how can you say that? I just want to see Trish smack Christian across the face again! She's a fierce little devil, yes she is!  
  
JR: Oh, well I guess your wish is coming true there, King.  
  
King: Woooohooo!  
  
JR: Oh, God, King. Now you sound like Ric Flair!  
  
King: Nature Boy? Woooohooooooooo!  
  
JR: Oh, spare me!  
  
They were right, too. Christian had picked Chris up, and held his arms tightly behind his back. Trish was about to smack him as all the fans in the arena cheered. Trish was so shocked that she turned around. Christian, too, was surprised. He wasn't used to this. They never cheer for us! Suddenly, he saw what everyone was cheering at. That highflying bitch had come out. She is kind of hot though! Christian thought these things and shook his head. He'd let Trish deal with this.  
Amy ran out to the ring. She slapped Trish across her face several times. Trish fell to the floor, and while Amy got ready to pounce on her, Christian grabbed her hair. He pulled her sleek, tight body against his chest. He whispered something against her ear, and then smiled as she vehemently turned around. She smacked him across the face, and his head snapped back. He turned to glare at her and she tried to smack him again. This time though, he caught her hand in his.  
Suddenly, Chris Jericho came to her rescue. He stood up, and punched Christian in the head. A startled Christian turned around, and Jericho choke slammed him. He picked him up, and held his arms behind his back. Amy came over and spit in his face. She then smacked him across the face. They did the same to Trish. They didn't stop there though. Amy pulled Trish over to Christian and placed her head, openmouthed in between Christian's legs.  
"Ha. There's a pose you're used to, you dirty...." The crowd laughed and finished his long, well-known sentence. Chris put his arms around Amy, and they walked triumphantly up the ramp and into Chris Jericho's locker room where Chris got his "dose" of kisses from Amy.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~*********** Ok, everyone! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to update this story. My computer was experiencing some...troubles. It's better now so I'll be updating once-three times every week. So, R&R and let me know if I should continue! Also, I'll be updating The New Diva tomorrow so R&R that, too! Thanks! 


End file.
